Cartoon Story (1995)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney & Pixar's 1995 Computer animated film Toy Story. Cast * Woody - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Buzz Lightyear - Danny Phantom * Rex - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Hamm - Tantor (Tarzan) * Slinky Dog - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Mr. Potato Head - Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Beep - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Sarge - Commander Wolffe (Star Wars) * Sarge's Soldiers - Clone Troopers (Star Wars) * Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Molly - Lily (The Loud House) * Sid Phillips - Quico (El Chavo; animated) * Hannah - Phoebe (El Chavo; animated) * Scud - Steele (Balto; 1995) Other Cast * Lenny - Sid (Ice Age) * RC - Lightning McQueen (w/Mater, Doc Hudson and Ramone as Extras) (Cars) * Rocky Gilbrat - Wreck-It Ralph * Troll Dolls - Bidybabs (Sister Location) * Chosen Squeeze Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Emilia (Sítio do Picapau Amarelo!; 2012)/Ruber's Griffin (Quest For Camelot) * Baby Face - Adventure Ennard (FNAF World) * Legs - Pennywise (IT; 2017) * Hand-in-the-Box - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Roller Bob - Jafar (Aladdin) * Frog - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Jingle Joe - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) * Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) * Rockmobile - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Walking Car - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Burned Rag Roll - Debbie (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) * Sally Doll - Applebloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Chapters # Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") # The Coast is Clear # The Clone Troopers # Danny Phantom the Space Ranger # "Strange Things" # Leo and Danny Argue/Quico # Who Will Lincoln Pick?/Leo is Accused # Lost at the Gas Station # Going Inside Pizza Planet # Danny Meets the Minions # At Quico's House # Playtime with Gideon # "I Will Go Sailing No More" # Danny's Bandage # Quico's Window at Lincoln's # The Big One # Danny, I Can't Do This Without You # Leo Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission # Play Nice! # The Chase # Rocket Power # Christmas at Lincoln's House # End Credits Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips of Movies/TV Shows * Legend Quest (2017) * Danny Phantom * Spongebob Squarepants * The Lion Guard * Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 * Star Wars series * The Loud House * El Chavo the animated series * Balto (1995) * Ice Age series * Cars 1, 2 & 3 * Wreck-It Ralph * Ralph Breaks Internet * Sister Location * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo! (2012) * Quest For Camelot (1998) * FNAF World * IT (2017) * Aladdin 1 & 2 * The Swan Princess series * Mickey Mouse (2013) * The Prince and the Pauper * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers * Kung Fu Panda * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gallery Leo San Juan.png|Leo San Juan as Woody Fictional Characters Wiki - Danny Phantom.png|Danny Phantom as Buzz Lightyear Po kung fu panda 3.png|Po as Rex Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Hamm Cheezi-0.png|Cheezi as Slinky Dog Plankton-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-7.6.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Mr. Potato Head Teodora Villavicencio.jpg|Teodora as Bo Peep c503889e8176f152ff029b78dc6d5de7.jpg|Commander Wolffe as Sarge Clone Troopers.jpeg|Clone Troopers as Sarge's Soldiers S3E26 Lincoln painting the restaurant.png|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis The Loud House Rita.png|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Profile - Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Baby Molly Davis Quico (animated).jpg|Quico (animated) as Sid Phillips Popis.jpg|Phoebe (animated) as Hannah Phillips Steele 8.jpg|Steele as Scud Lightning-McQueen-lightning-mcqueen-26226858-1920-800.jpg|Lightning McQueen as RC Mater.jpg|Mater as Extra (RC) Doc_Hudson.jpg|Doc Hudson as Extras (RC) Ramone.png|Ramone as Extra (RC) See Also * Cartoon Story 2 (1999) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Cartoon Story Series